Sesshomaru
by MesuInu.1
Summary: Kagome loves a certain sliver haired demon and he her but something pulls at her heart telling her something was really wrong that day and she wouldn't like it one bit.


I woke up this morning feeling so excited. I was finally going to see my Man today. I hadn't seen him in 4 days because I had been sick and hadn't been able to go to school. And now today is Monday and I had gotten up running round the house trying to get ready for school. I had decided to leave the house early to meet him half way. He always came to the house to pick me up for school and we would go together. I saw him just down the road where he stopped and sat down he had obviously saw my little brother Sota and I walking towards him. He looked so ridiculous sitting down in the middle of the pathway but the fact he didn't care what others thought made me love him even more. He'd gotten up and held my hand as he always did… always. He kissed me with a small barely noticeable smile trying to avoid bumping his new lip piercing he had gotten over a week ago. he wasn't really the one to show emotions around people me and a few others only got that privilege. We walked to the servo right across from the train station and I bought some chocolate and sour worms for us.

The whole way to school it was the same hugs, kisses at every chance we could get always happy. Some how everything turned down hill. Everything was fine but then I walked up to him at the start of 4th period we have the same metal work class but when he looked at me it was as if he was thinking of something like he said he had been all last night but told me it was because one of his associates needed help with something. Once he said "Hi" he turned around and kept talking to a few people asking about a few things, there was no kiss or hug like always. I thought he was just in one of those moods again where he didn't mean to be distant but was so I didn't think anything of it. Then he did it again when I ruffled his hair like I always do and he turned around and gave me that same look but with what looked like anger.

I felt miserable then, I thought I had done something wrong. I got angry but didn't say anything I was just having another one of my mood swings. When the teacher told us it was time for role class I got up and walked away even though all I wanted was a hug. He seemed fine when he caught up happy hugging me gave me a kiss and everything but I still felt like something was wrong. So I went to role class, but it looked like the more I stayed away from him the more I got angry. He was always the one to calm me down with just a single touch and during my mood swings he was what always kept me calm, he was my anchor. At lunch I was grumpy really and then I saw him he asked me what was wrong I told him nothing because it was true I was just having a mood swing nothing more. He walked away I guess he wanted me to walk with him but I didn't want to snap at him for no reason like I knew I would. So I stayed behind to calm down. When I turned the corner he was gone so I went to get a drink when I turned around to walk back he was there looking at me with those angry eyes again. He wasn't happy I knew I had done something wrong I know I should have let him know I was having a mood swing but it was to late. He mentioned us breaking up and how apparently my mum wouldn't let him see me (which is total bullshit but I didn't expect him to know that)

I then asked for a hug after explaining to him that I was just having a mood swing and he said "I don't know" so I lifted my arms up like a little kid like I always did telling him to come here. But he told me no that I had to go to him so I did and the hug was the longest I'd ever had with him and then he said he had to talk to me about something after school. I said I loved him and he made a weird scoffing sound like he didn't believe me. He pulled away from the hug and told me he had to go do something and then just walked away. After a while of just standing there I looked at the time and decided I would go and find Sota and ask for a hug on the way to my next class. I walked down to where he usually hung out with his girlfriend and she came up to me saying she was looking for Sota. I said I didn't know I was looking for him as well. Then she said that my man had said something to her and he had run off upset. I knew what that meant and I couldn't help but cry. I went to my last class of the day and had spent it trying to be happy talking to one of my good friends and when I walked out of class and towards the school buses I was him standing with Sota, that same look on his face.

He said we couldn't be together because he was moving after this year and he didn't want it to hurt me. I begged him not to leave me but he didn't listen. I tried to tell him that by doing this it would hurt me even more but he wouldn't take it. He pulled me into a tight hug telling me he was sorry I could here he a slight shake in his voice i knew he had started crying he was a beloved pack mate after all. we stayed like that for a while he even mumbled on my shoulder that he loved me. It hurt so much he had promised that he would never be the one to break up with me that the only way we would ever break up is if I did it. It was all lies every. Single. Word. I don't know what to believe now I cant even tell if anything he said was true my family says it was all lies but they don't know him… but the sad part is did I ever really know the real him. Or was it all some stupid lie right after the other just to keep me hooked on him? Well I can say it was the best scheme ever because I fell for it all of it. Even if I do move on I'll still love him probable over the years it will die down but I know for sure it will never fully disappear. I am an addict and he is my fix. This was my first fully intimate relationship and he was my first real love. I don't care if people say our relationship was too short for me to actually have loved him but they can all get stuffed I know I love him and I know I always will sadly because now I will always hurt. I love him. He is the best most considerate and defiantly the most loving boyfriend I've ever had, and his name is… Sesshomaru.


End file.
